Dúnmharú
History Dúnmharú was born the son of Onûs and Gilana. Unlike many of the Ilith’ari, Dúnmharú knows no emotion. Dúnmharú is cold and apathetic to an unimaginable degree. Dúnmharú knows no passion, no hatred, no love and no envy. Dúnmharú knows only cruelty. It was by Dúnmharú’s hand that the children of Tallis, the Derew Orcs were corrupted and twisted against their original purpose. Spawned from mushrooms and fungus, Dúnmharú changed half of Tallis’ creation into the Blood Orcs who are bent on slaughter, and the Shadow Orcs who pursue only darkness and evil. Dúnmharú is feared and loathed by nearly all of the other deities in the pantheon of Sidereus. His followers are responsible for incredible amounts of death and destruction, throwing even the best laid plans of good and evil deities completely out of balance. He cares nothing for any alliance, friendship, or rivalry - only for his own twisted motivations. Even among the gods, he views the entire universe as his own peverse playground, moving his followers to act as if they were merely pieces on a chessboard. Dúnmharú's baseless cruelty is so potent that even Onûs has learned to fear it. Among all of the gods, Dúnmharú is the most feared. Relationships Dúnmharú cares little for the other Ilith’ari, though they do play a major part in his day to day activities. His father Onûs is generally supportive as long as Dúnmharú’s experiments do not get in the way of Onûs’s personal plans. Gilana is deeply wounded that her son has become the creature he is today. Dúnmharú’s black heart drives Gilana even further into the despair that is her curse. Among all the Ilith’ari, only Tallis could call himself Dúnmharú’s enemy, since it is the Verdant Prince’s creation that was twisted by Dúnmharú’s pale hand. He is the first of the second generation Ilith'ari to have conceived his own child. Born of a mortal woman who was destroyed in the process, Dúnmharú finds a great deal of perverse pleasure in the activites of his daughter Revati. Dogma Believe what you will, but know that there is only one truth; Death comes to all things in due course, Power only goes to those who choose to take it. Consider your actions carefully, but do not hesitate when the time comes to act. Be swift as the serpent when it is time to strike, but cunning as well lest your enemy outthink you. Knowledge is power, and one must spare no expense in gaining power. Death is a dance that must be carefully practiced and honed to perfection. The art of the kill is one that few live to master, but each skillful murder brings power to Dúnmharú, and in turn he gives power to you. Kill first, kill best. Never give away your power, never give away anything unless there is some gain in it for you. Carefully calculate every action, do not let emotions cloud your judgement. Be still of mind, and kill without passion or concern. Kill because it proves you deserve to live. Kill because the Black Dawn demands it. Clergy & Temples Dúnmharú is a cold-hearted and indifferent liege. Many times in the past his followers have been left wondering if he even cares to interfere in their actions one way or the other. For the most part, Dúnmharú only pays attention to his followers out of bland, unsentimental, morbid curiosity. Dúnmharú’s clergy are often doomsayers, and many are skilled at creating undead or summoning death elementals from beyond the material plane. Clerics of Dúnmharú often wear robes that are a combination of solid black and gray. Many Clerics of Dúnmharú are skilled interrogators and torturers, and often times they are murderers or hired killers in their own right. Clerics of Dúnmharú often keep their identities secret, since they are rarely welcome in towns, but their services frequently demand a high price. Brazenness is seen as reckless, foolish, and unprofitable and is typically looked down upon. While ritualized murders are certainly seen favorably, any murder will do. As would be expected, a large number of Dúnmharú's worshippers are assassins, but just as many are serial killers. Appearance Other Details Category:Ilith'ari Lore Category:Ilith'ari